My Life:Rosalie Hale
by Xx.ZoMbIEs.xX
Summary: This is a story i wrote based on Rosalie's point of view. it tells her side of the story and what i think she thought in the Twilight Saga. I did make some changes so like be aware.
1. Chapter 1: What's Happen so Far

Have you ever wondered if you were turned into vampire? Well I can tell you. My name is Rosalie Hale and I'm a vampire. I was turned around the year 1933 and i was 18. I was found by my step father Carlisle Cullen. I was beaten by my ex-fiance Royce King, and that's why Carlisle turned me, because I was in pain. He took me home to his wife Esme Cullen and they adopted me. Carlisle and his wife already adopted a kid. His name is Edward he was 17 when he was turned. Edward was not happy with Carlisle about my transformation, but Carlisle said that it was better then being left in the road to die. I was very hopeful that Edward could be astonished by my beauty, and that he would be my soul mate. But he wasn't, I was kinda shocked about it but I "got over it."

About two years later , I was hunting and I came across a man being muled my a grizzly bear. He looked like my friend Vera's young boy Henry. I chose to rescue him, I didn't want to turn him myself so I carried him about one-hundred miles back to Carlisle so he could do it. Carlisle then turned him, he we found out that the man's name was Emmett. I never really left Emmett and he harley left me. Wee quickly came attracted to each other. Shortly later he asked to marry me, I accepted. We got married and we still do often and we leave our "family" so that way we look like a newlywed couple.

It was around in the 1950's and two new members had joined our "family". Their names were Alice and Jasper, they too were "soul mates". I found out that Alice loved clothes and shopping and that became one of our greatest relationships in our sister-ly bond. Jasper's and my features were basically identical so we pretended to be identical twins. Jasper and I have a very close bond, that goes for Edward and Alice too. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice and I were going to a new high school. It's in Forks,Washington. It's the beginning of a new year so were hoping it will be better then any of our other years of high school. Alice and I go shopping for our new wardrobe in Port Angeles. Alice prefers that we don't wear the same outfit twice, I understand it but some of our outfits are kinda pretty. Anyway we get to the store and we go try on some clothes, Alice buys a vest, a white long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and a lot of other stuff. I bought a gray buttoned shirt, a white scarf and some jeans too. We took my red BMW convertible instead of running. We get home put our clothes in our closet, instead of sleeping or eating dinner all five of us high schoolers went hunting.


	2. Chapter 2: Forks High School

Today is the "first" day of high school. Edward takes Alice and Jasper along while I go with Emmett in my car. We arrive and we get out of our cars and just stand and talk. As usual everybody is starring. Were used to it so we know how to handle it, we just kept talking until the bell rang. All of us had very few classes together, so I walked with Edward to our first class. "Hey Edward." I said while trying to catch up with him. "Nothing much, just the same starring kids as usual." Edward replied. "Oh," I asked. I might have thought that Edward read my mind, Edward has a special ability, Alice can see the future and Jasper can control the emotions around him. Emmett and I don't really have a ability, but Emmett is really strong but i don't know if you would count that. Neither does Esme and Carlisle, well Carlisle can control the blood that is around him, so he became a doctor. Jasper is the newest "vegetarian" in the family so hes not that capable to be around blood. Edward looks behind him and sees a girl wearing a brown jacket walking to her next class. He stared at her for about a minute until i snapped him out of it. On the other hand Edward and I reach our class. "You ready?" I asked. He took a deep breath while opening the door he said,"Always am." He went in first while I followed behind. I liked History it was ok, I guess. What I mean is that we've already learned all this stuff and that's not a lie. We were alive during World War I and World War II, so we could just re-write the whole past ourselves.

I take a seat next to Edward, and listen to the teacher go on and on about what to expect for the rest of the year. I get irritated when the teachers tell us to go to the front of the room and introduce ourselves. Not that I couldn't do that, I've had a lot practice. While I was day-dreaming, the teacher called on me. It was my turn. I got out of my seat and walked to the front of the room. I sighed here comes the stare, again. "My name is Rosalie Hale, I moved here from Alaska." I said while looking at the teacher to see if I could go back to my seat. She nodded her head yes, and I quickly walked back. Well there was about forty kids in class and most of them took forever to say what they were going to say. By time that was all done, we had minutes till the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and through it into my backpack while she handed out some parent papers.

The bell rang and I made my way out the door. I quickly found Alice so we could go to our next class. "So how'd it go?" She asked while skipping. I just looked at her and rolled my eyes."It went good, what about you?", "I was great!" She said, now she was skipping and humming I had a feeling about what was happening but I wasn't sure. "Alice, did you see anything?" I whispered. She stopped and nodded. " I saw this girl, she was with Edward!!" She practically yelled. "Wow, do you know what girl?" I asked. She had a confused look on her face and said,"I know what she looks like but I don't know if she goes here." "Oh, I see." We made our way to our next class which was P.E. I also liked that class, but Alice didn't. She said that she hates the uniforms and that they don't have any style. I agreed with her. We had to bring our own clothes for the first week, so I took mine out of my bag and headed to the bathroom. Alice and I didn't like changing in front of the girls, because they might think that were "different" from the others. We enter on the basket-ball court and see a volley-ball net being put up. "Great, Volley-Ball." I said as we walked forward.


	3. Chapter 3: Go Ahead Itroduce Us

I hated sports, for two reasons. Reason number 1: Us vampires have to run slower, then our usual speed. Reason number 2: I hate sports.  
My team lost, I wasn't very sad about it. On the other hand Alice was on the other team, even though her height is 4"10, she can be a monster at sports. We start going to the locker rooms when I see Jasper walking over to the boy's coach. I tug on Alice's shoulder and tells her to look. She turns around to see him, she waves rapidly and turns back to me. She starts walking in front of me and I follow behind. I ask her, "What was that about?" As I grab my clothes and head for the bathrooms. She looked at me confused. "What do you mean?". I sighed, "The way you waved, you know really fast." I told her. "Oh, I see." She said as she realized that her hand was moving way faster than any human hand could. We quickly changed so that way maybe Jasper didn't leave yet and that we could catch up with him. He already left, so me and Alice walked by ourselves. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were waiting by the back doors. Alice skipped her way to Jasper and I just walked to Emmett. Emmett held out his hand and I took it.

We walked in first. I looked over to a table where three girls were sitting. I heard one of the girls ask,"Who are they?". I just looked at Emmett. Another girl answers her and says,"Those are the Cullens." We kept walking. "Ok, you see the big dark haired guy? Hes Emmett." The second girl answered, I think her name is Jessica but I wasn't sure. "And he's going out with Rosalie." I smiled as she introduced us, so did Emmett. Alice and Jasper came in next. "And the little dark haired girl is Alice, shes really weird and shes going out with Jasper." I didn't know if they heard her say that but oh well. After them Edward walked in. The first girl asked,"Who's he?" Jessica smiled and said,"That's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous but I guess no one here is good enough for him." By now Emmett and I were sitting down, I looked over to Edward and He was smiling. I guess he was smiling because of what Jessica said. Anyway we had trays like we were going to eat but it didn't happen. Edward was looking at the girl who asked who we were, and the girl was looking back. I wondered if that was the girl that Alice was talking about. I didn't want to ask her in front of Edward so I didn't. The bell rang and we all went to our classes, Jasper went to P.E, Alice went to science, Emmett went to History and Edward went to biology. I went to Math.

I sat in my seat wondering my brain, again. The teacher was talking about something. He saw me drawing in my notebook and called on me to answer the question. I looked up and saw the problem on the overhead. Easy I thought as I answered 2,783,109,731.0. He looked at me surprised, "That's correct." He said. That's when everybody turned around to look at me. "Wow!" Some kid yelled. "No one has ever gotten that question right!" I felt like a nerd about knowing how to do that, but it was cool because the teacher told me that I didn't have to take the test. I finished drawing before the bell rang. I walked out the door first because everybody stopped and stared. As I walked out I see Edward storming to the office. What's his problem, I thought. I looked for Emmett but I found no one. I sighed I went to my locker and grabbed my social studies notebook and homework, and started walking toward my next class. I looked around seeing if I could see anybody. "Rosalie!" Somebody had shouted my name but I didn't recognize the voice.


	4. Chapter 4: Mystery Girl

I looked back and it was Alice running towards me. "Rosalie!!" She yelled again. "Hey,what's wrong with your voice?"I asked. She cleared her throat,"What do you mean?" She asked. "Because you called my--"She cut me off."Anyway, I think I found the girl I was telling you about!!" She nearly screamed. My jaw dropped,"Really? Wait how do you know it was her?" I asked. The bell rang,"I'll tell you later, promise!" She said as she left to her next class. _Oh, ok then_ I thought as her head bobbed through the crowd of high school people.

I make it to my class before my teacher could make it back from the copy room. _Whoa_ i think when i quickly sit in the closest seat. I guess I picked a lucky one because guess who I'm sitting by? "You? Is your name Isabella?" The teacher asked. "Bella, I go by Bella." She answered. "Oh Bella can you take this to the office?" The teacher asked. She got up"Sure." She took the paper and left the room._ Oh wow_ i thought again, _that's the_ _girl Edward's suppose to fall in love with? I thought she'd look different, not that she's not pretty but her? Why does he like her then me? I know that I have Emmett, but what would happened if I didn't? Oh my gosh, What if I was with Edward, and Emmett was alone like Edward was, and Emmett fell in love with the human? Snap out of it Rosalie!! Just snap out of it!!_ I thought. I took notes about science stuff when "Bella" came back. I took another look at her. _Really?This girl, out of all the other girls in the school, this is who he picked. Oh well that's my brother for you._ "Hi, um do you have a highlighter? I left mine in my other class." Bella asked. I just looked at her and gave her my fake smile, I reached in the front pocket of my backpack and gave her a blue highlighter,"Here." I handed it to her."Thanks I'll give it back." She said. "It's ok go ahead and keep it." I told her, "Really? Thanks." _No problem, I'll be getting it back, you know cause how you'll be dating my brother pretty soon,_ I thought. I answered her "thanks""No problem."

The bell rang and I quickly found Alice. "Hey! Is that the girl?" I pointed at Bella. Alice looked at her."No, wait hold on. Yeah, yeah that's her. What do you think?" She said. "Eh." I mumbled some other words that she couldn't understand, and I was proud of that. "What, what do you mean? She's good looking for Edward." She told me. "I know but I just can't see Edward with her. You know what I mean." I said. She nodded her head yes then her nod changed into a no. I sighed. "Well I kinda see what your talking about, but not really." She said. I turned around, Edward was walking towards us, Alice was still talking so I turned her around so she could see Edward. "Hey Edward." Alice said as she waved at him. He creased his forehead, "What were you guys talking about?" He asked. Alice and I looked at each other. _Oh No!! Were Caught!! We had to think of something else, because he would read our minds!!!_ "So, what is it?" He asked again. I gulped.

**_Thanks For Reading This I Hope You Enjoyed It. Please Write Reviews, Thank You._**


	5. Chapter 5: The Accident

**_I'm sorry for not posting this sooner, the computer kept messing up, I hope the wait for this chapter was worth for you to read... thank you for your patience please review..._**

* * *

I stood frozen, I didn't know what to do. I knew we were caught,and that our minds were still murmuring about Bella. "Um,nothing. Just talking about what were gonna do when we get out of school." I told him.  
I thought about what we would do just in case, I hoped Alice did the same.  
Edward creased his forehead,"Ok, then." he said while walking away but shaking his head.  
"Phew, that was close so lets talk about Be----" I cut Alice off. "Wait, we'll do it when were driving home."  
Alice smiled and nodded her head. "Alright, so um yeah ok then." I said. I thought it was weird that we didn't have much to talk about. "Oh,hey Edward stormed off to the office after he got out of Biology." I told her.  
Alice made a sudden breath,"Really?! How come?" I sighed,"Do I look like a mind reader? Nope don't think so."  
"Oh, right sorry."She said.  
"It's ok." I replied.  
"Hmmm, can we tell Esme?"Alice asked.  
"Sure I don't see why not,but we can't tell Emmett or Jasper....or Carlisle."I said "Fine,fine hey maybe I can use my super powers and see what will happen between them!" She screamed.  
"Ok, but not here because people would think your just weird." I informed her.  
She sighed,"I think I'm fully aware of that."  
"Ok then." I said quietly The last bell rang and Alice and I walked to the car. Alice hopped in the front seat. Emmett charged and said,"Hey, hey what do you think your doing?" "Oh, Alice is coming with me,were going shopping." I told him.  
"Ughh,you guys went shopping yesterday."Emmett said.  
Me and Alice looked at each other,"Do you not know us?" She asked.  
"Alright then I'll just go with Edward and Jasper. Hey Edward I'm coming with you!" He yelled.

Edward stared right at Bella who was standing next to her red truck. You have got to be kidding me,I thought.  
I heard screams and looked at a blue van going straight toward Bella! Bella turned around and right when she did Edward was over there before she could even blink. He grabbed her and pushed the car away with the other hand. After he stopped the car he laid Bella down and jumped from where the two vehicles collided,he ran from the accident. We all looked in disappointment of what Edward did. Jasper gave Bella a dirty look and proceeded to Edwards car followed by Emmett. I took Alice home and went to the hospital to talk to Carlisle.

As I got to the front desk I asked if was available. She said that he's with a patient so I waited.  
"Carlisle!" I said as I jumped from where I was sitting. I walked over to him and asked if he heard what happened.  
He sighed,"Yes, I'm happy that she didn't get hurt, but I'm worried that Edward could have exposed us."  
Just as he said that Edward walked over. "So, how is she?" "She's just fine." Carlisle explained to him. "Well, that's good." Edward said. I rolled my eyes,"Yeah good enough to blow our cover!" I said. "Edward. Fifteen people saw what happened." "What was I suppose to do? Let the van crush her?" He said. Carlisle cleared his throat and we looked behind us to find Bella waiting around the corner. Carlisle and I left so that Edward and Bella could talk alone.

I turned to Carlisle,"I'm gonna go get Alice, were gonna go shopping so we'll see you when we get home."  
"Alright." he said, as I walked away to go to my car. I turned the car on and drove home. I reached home, and honked, Alice came flying out from the front door. "Okay, lets go." she said. I put the car in reverse and drove to Port Angeles. "Now can I go into the future?" Alice asked, "Sure why not." She made her self comfortable in the seat and proceeded to her vision. I kept my eyes on the road until I heard Alice gasp. I quickly looked at her and I said,"Alice, what's going on?!" She snapped out of her vision and looked at me worried. "Alice what did you see?!" I asked worriedly. She just looked at me blankly.

* * *

**_thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this....please leave _**


	6. Chapter 6: Visions & Shopping

"Alice. what happened?" I asked.  
"She, she's. Edward's going to..." she paused. "Bite."  
It was like a puzzle that needed the pieces put together, so thats what I did.  
I gasped, "Are you sure you saw the vision right?"  
She nodded her head, "Yes."  
There was a long silence, "Should we tell somebody?" I asked.  
"No I don't think so, wait call Carlisle." She said.  
I took my phone out and pressed 3. The phone was ringing.  
"Hello?" He answered.  
"Carlisle, Alice and I need to tell you something important. It's about Bella and Edward."  
"What is it?" he asked.  
I handed the phone to Alice.  
"Ok, I had a vision and I saw Edward bitting Bella." She told him.  
"Have you told Edward?" he asked quietly.  
"No, your the first person we called. Why are you talking quietly?  
It took him awhile to respond. "Because he's still here."  
"Oh well, do you want us to tell him or you? Or do you want Esme?" She asked.  
"Just give it a few days, and keep an eye on them being alone, and plus their not even going out so it may not happen." He said  
"Alright, but we warned you." Alice informed.  
"I know, just make sure you----" The phone died before he could finish.

"What happened? What did he say?" I asked impatiently.  
"He said that not to worry, that their not even going out and to keep an eye on them when their alone."  
"Well when are we gonna know when their alone? Or when their dating? Edward never tells us anything." I said  
"I don't know, I guess we just watch and see what happens tomorrow." She said.

We finally made it to the store so we can shop. We go inside and the section we go to is the shoes. There was nothing new so we made our way to the shirts. I found this black shirt that stitch's at the waist and its button up, I threw that in the cart and continued looking. Alice found this gray Lace Satin Trim Tube took it into the fitting room and came out and asked how it looked, I shook my head no. She put her hands on her waist and looked around the store. Something had caught her eye cause she ran straight for it. She put it on really quick and turned around.  
"There, I think thats better." I told her.  
She found a black half jacket to go over. After she put that on she looked around again and found some black leggings. She grabbed them and went in the fitting room and came out minutes later.  
"That's the Alice I know. Is there anything else you want to try on?" I should have said that earlier because she already found something else. She grabbed the clothes and headed to the fitting room. She came out wearing Boot cut jeans and a Black shirt. She went back in and came out wearing what she came in.  
"Ok, I'm ready." She said as she walked to the cashier.  
We paid for our stuff and went home.

* * *

**_please leave comments-thank you_**


End file.
